


Are you up for it?

by DrarryMalecSolangelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fake Relationship, Fourth Year, M/M, Yule Ball, and somehow manages to convince draco, but they're just fooling themselves, fooling everyone, harry's just trying to have a laugh, they think they're smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryMalecSolangelo/pseuds/DrarryMalecSolangelo
Summary: Where Harry and Draco make a truce so they can fool the entire school into thinking they're together. But they're actually only fooling themselves.I'm pretty sure I've read a book like this before, but I can't really remember so I just wrote my own version. This is simply a short one shot (unless many people ask me to continue it). I hope you like it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter. 

He was the almighty kid who caused Voldemort’s fall, the Gryffindor who went against every rule in order to help, the bravest teenager of their generation who was looked at as a hero, the savior of the Wizarding World.

But not quite.

You see, since he had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament against his will, adults frowned at him in disapproval whenever they saw him, and students admired him for finding a way in even if he wasn’t supposed to.

All in all, it was exhausting, he didn’t want to deal with it anymore.

Why couldn’t everyone just realize he wasn’t there intentionally? That it was, yet again, an attempt to get him killed? And _dear God_ , why wouldn't girls stop giggling in his presence? For Merlin’s sake!

He hated it; he hated being in danger all over again, he hated that this tournament had cost him Ron’s friendship, he hated that the Yule Ball was mere days away, he hated that girls were after him all the time when he wasn’t interested at all, and he hated being seen as a rebellious teenager when all he wanted to do was lay low for at least one year. But nope, no can do.

Harry concluded that life was conspiring against him. He needed something to distract himself, something that would cheer him up and make his life just a little bit less miserable. So, he resolved, he needed a good laugh.

He wasn’t much of a thinker, really, he usually left that to Hermione, but he felt he needed to do this on his own. He came up with an idea. A batty, mental idea, but an idea nonetheless.

McGonagall kept insisting him to get a date for the Yule Ball? That was what he was going to do, then. And he’d make the most out of it.

After all, what were enemies for, if not for causing trouble?

▪☆☆☆▪

Harry knew for a fact that Draco liked being alone at night. He had caught him quite a few times in the astronomy tower when he himself was out after curfew in search of solace. They usually, and rather uncharacteristically, avoided each other during those moments, but this time Harry’s purpose was another one.

“Malfoy?”

The Slytherin, who was seated and leaning against a wall by himself, sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring him.

“Hey, Malfoy?” Harry tried again.

Draco took out his wand and, as he made a short, graceful movement, whispered “silencio”.

Harry would have said “hey!” but he was muted. He crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and tapped his feet in exasperation.

“Could you stop it?” Draco finally snapped.

Harry raised a brow and continued to tap his feet more aggressively just to annoy the other boy.

“Fine,” he mumbled in defeat, taking away the spell that had rendered the chosen one silent.

“I have a proposal for you,” Harry said, even though Draco had already turned away and was looking out the window again.

“If I wanted to see your face, Potter, I would have simply summoned a troll. I’m not interested.”

But Harry was, quoting half the people he had ever talked to, a stubborn boy, so he went on. “So you’re not interested in making a fool out of the whole school?”

Now, Draco was stubborn as well, but that sentence presented an opportunity way too intriguing to just brush away.

“Go on.”

Harry repressed a lopsided grin. The sorting hat _did_ consider putting him in Slytherin, and the reason for that was now showing.

“There’s one way to make everyone in the school believe something that’s just so bizarre it’s hilarious,” he started, choosing his words carefully yet still sounding amused. “Knowing both our reputations, it will eventually reach the whole wizarding community. I want to use their prying into my life against them, for once, and I feel you could use it too.”

The Slytherin Prince narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to, Potter?”

With a slow, mischief-filled grin forming in his lips and troublesome eyes, Harry spoke. “The Yule Ball.”

There was a silence.

“Abso-fucking-lutely no.”

“Oh, come on! You know you want to mess with everyone!”

“No bloody way.”

“For once in our lives, let it be us duping those nosey reporters,” Harry insisted.

Draco raised a brow. “Since when do you believe, incorrectly, that I don’t like the attention I get?”

Harry stared blankly at his enemy. “Oh so you loved it when Rita Skeeter made everyone believe you crossdressed?”

Even as his cheeks flushed, Draco was quick to counter him. “So what? Instead I make everyone believe I’m gay?”

This time it was the golden boy’s turn to raise a brow. “Aren’t you?”

“Not your business.”

“Fair enough.”

There was yet another silence in the room, which Harry didn’t dare interrupt since Draco seemed to be actually thinking it over.

Sporting a scowl, he asked, “If we did this, she posted an article, and then we both used our influence to get her fired for meddling into underage relationships, it’d work, right?”

Harry smirked; he knew where this was going. “Most probably, yeah.”

“And my father would hear about it.”

Harry’s smile dropped. Oh shit, he hadn’t thought this over as much as he thought he had.

“It’s a shame, honestly, that I won’t get to see his expression when he reads The Prophet.”

Draco sighed. Harry’s smile slowly widened.

“So, are you up for it?”

Exhaling tiredly, Draco answered. “Yeah, I’m in.”

▪☆☆☆▪

After a lot of petty bickering, both boys had managed to form a solid plan that was sure to succeed.

First, they had to make sure everyone could see it. What was better than the Great Hall for that?

So both boys walked into the hall with their respective group of friends, not sparing a glance at each other so nothing would be spoiled.

They sat down at their own tables and hurried to finish their breakfast as sneakily as they could. 

Then it was time for the plan to properly start.

They had decided that Draco would be the one to approach Harry, since he was generally the one to start the confrontations. (“I do _not_!” he had protested. “If you’re doing something stupid, then you’re starting it.”)

Though the action wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, the students were just too thirsty for gossip to look away.

“Potter,” Draco drawled.

“Malfoy,” Harry said in response. He was surprisingly good at keeping his facial expressions in check.

It was quite funny, really; McGonagall had her wand at the ready and was on the edge of her seat just waiting for the conflict that was sure to arise, the students were all hawk-eyed in anticipation, and Hermione beside him looked utterly done.

“Are we still up for the Yule Ball, then?” Draco asked with a sly smirk.

“Oh, no, I decided half a second ago that you’re way too good for me!” Harry deadpanned. “Of course we are, you bloody idiot.” He smiled slightly.

The entire room was still for two seconds straight, then Hermione stood up.

“ _About time_!” she said, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. All around the room, people started cheering and whistling.

“The sexual tension was just becoming too much, thank God,” someone exclaimed.

“What took them so long?”

“Holy hell, if they hadn’t done it by themselves I swear I would have had to lock them in a room together until they figured it out. You’re four years too slow, mates.”

There were sounds of agreement, along with clapping (fucking _clapping_ ) all over the hall. Even the professors looked relieved.

Harry looked at Draco. “What the f-”


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to  _ what _ ?" 

"Do the opening dance, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall repeated calmly.

"And why didn't I know this sooner?!" asked an exasperated and nervous wreck known as Harry Potter.

The professor looked at him over her glasses. "Everyone knows, Mr. Potter."

Draco turned to Harry with a scowl before twirling around and leaving the classroom.

"Malfoy? What are we going to do?" Harry asked him as he followed him out.

"Dancing in front of the school with you? I pass, thank you."

Harry stepped in front of the Slytherin, making his stop. "And? Wasn't that a part of the plan all along? To make everyone believe we're a thing now?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to regret it." 

The Gryffindor took a step back in exaggerated surprise. 

"Only now?" 

Draco shot him an annoyed glare.

"We're not doing this," he said and turned to leave, but was yet again stopped, this time by a hand grabbing his arm.

"No, wait, we have to."

Draco raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"How so, Potter?"

"Look, I'm as happy about this as you are, but we have to do it. Everyone thinks we're going together; we wouldn't be able to find a date anyway. Neither of us."

Draco sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

•☆☆☆•

Harry was dressed in his party robes, waiting for Draco in front of the Slytherin common room.

It wasn't long until the boy came out, the sight making Harry slightly annoyed; he had the audacity to look good.

"Uh, you're planning on going like that, Potter?" Draco's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked down at himself but didn't find anything wrong with his robes. He checked again, then touched his hair wondering if he had forgotten to comb it. But no, everything was fine for him.

"Uhh- yeah?"

"For Merlin's sake, do I have to do it all myself?" Draco muttered, then spoke louder, "No, Potter, you aren't going to the Yule Ball with me dressed like that. I have a reputation." He looked him up and down. "And standards."

Without a warning, Draco grabbed Harry by the elbow and dragged him to his room.

•☆☆☆•

"I look pathetic."

"You always look pathetic, that's because of your face, not your clothes."

"Shut up."

"Not until you admit that I made you look less pathetic than usual."

Harry looked away. This whole situation was annoying. 

He hated that Draco was right.

"Shut up," the chosen one repeated (and definitely did not whine).

"Admit I'm an amazing stylist."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What you're saying is that I look good."

"What I'm saying is that I give hope to lost causes," Draco countered, but he had a red tint coloring his cheeks.

Harry smirked. "Sure."

He kept the fake cocky expression for exactly three seconds, then his smirk faded.

"We're late."

"What?"

"We're late." He grabbed Draco's wrist and tugged him to Great Hall almost in panic. The ball should have started about half an hour ago.

They ran next to each other in hopes of not being as late as they knew they were but, alas, they were right. People looked at them weirdly as they burst into the Hall panting.

Then Draco broke down laughing.

Harry nudged him. "What?" he asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"This is simply so... you," the Slytherin replied in between laughter.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Care to elaborate?"

Draco straightened up and took a deep breath to calm himself before explaining.

"Skipping a century-old tradition that hundreds of thousands of people were expecting you to attend because your robes were so ugly that your date literally dragged you to change? Sounds about right for Harry Potter."

Oh, how Harry wanted Draco to be wrong. 

But he wasn't. At all.

So, naturally, the Chosen One cracked up.

"Stop it," he said playfully once he managed to breathe properly again, "we're attracting too much attention."

Draco raised a brow. "Wasn't that the goal?"

Harry, still keeping a residual smile, thought about it for a second. It was true.

"Whoever manages to make the other laugh more wins."

"You're on."

•☆☆☆•

"I can't believe you really asked McGonagall for a dance. Didn't know you had it in you, Malfoy."

"Well, Potter, you'd be surprised," Draco replied with a smirk. "But you did do some surprising things yourself. Like agreeing to let Granger do your makeup, for instance."

"What can I say? Gotta stay handsome for my date." He bowed exaggeratedly. 

Draco snorted but then tried to maintain the most serious face he could muster. "Yes, of course." He grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it.

A beat of silence and then-

Both of them broke down in a fit of laughter. (And if people were staring at them, they were well past the point of caring).

"If you don't stop it, Malfoy, I'll start to think you're actually flirting with me," Harry said sassily as soon as he managed to fill his lungs with enough air to speak.

Draco grinned, amusement dancing in his eyes with maybe a tint of boldness. 

"And what if I am, Potter?"

Harry raised a brow as he stared at his date, still hunched over from laughter, and said, "You'd have to try a bit harder, then." 

He took a step forward.

"Really?" 

Draco took one too.

"Maybe not..."

The Slytherin smirked cheekily, close enough now to the other to place a finger under his chin.

"Thought so, Potter."

Another silence as they stared defiantly at each other's eyes.

And then they broke down laughing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I high-key hate this but I promised y'all there would be a part 2. I hope this met your expectations (?


End file.
